Rebuilt Families and A New Friend
by TheMortalAngels
Summary: Davina's life was turned around when an accident ocurred during an argument causing her to end up in the hospital but her family and friends think she's fine but they soon start to notice the changes happening to Davina but the only way to fix this curse is to kill her or to stop it. Some Davina/Jem, Jonathan/Jace SMUTT 3


Authors Note:

Hey there fanfiction readers, lovers, writers. :P So this is my first ever fanfiction and I'm really excited to be doing this. A friend of mine also has an account on here(I'll tell you the account name in a bit) but I just want to say that I hope you all enjoy my story and that if you do, I will make sure to write more!

My friends account is: ILOVETMI

She has written a chapter or two, I'm not sure, but you'll love what she wrote! :)

CHAPTER ONE

DAVINA'S P.O.V

"DAVINA MARIE MORGENSTERN! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Valentine, my father, screamed at me from downstairs.

He's probably pissed at me for one of Jonathan's stupid fucking pranks. That bastard probably blamed me for it, I swore and threw off the blankets, exposing my hello kitty pajamas. Grabbing my stele and throwing on a jacket, I stormed downstairs, ready to kick my brothers fucking ass and rip his head off his neck. I leapt over the railing, landing on my feet, and jogging into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple off the shelf and then a bar, running into the living room.

"What's up dad? Someone piss in your cheerios again? Oh wait. No one needs to do that for you to act bitchy," I bit my apple and winked at my brother who looked absolutely horrified. Jocelyn, my stepmom, started cracking up as my father glared at me and reached for his weapons belt on the table, "Don't even try to scare me with that belt. You always said you would whip me and cut me but we both know its always a bunch of bullshit. You'd never hurt me because you know that I could beat your fucking weak ass just like I always do to Jace, Jonathan, and Jem. You are all weak when you think you're going easy on me. But act fucking strong for once and quit being a pussy."

"That," Valentine said, "Is why you remind me of your mother. You are both strong, freakishly smart, and beautiful. I've never seen you get so angry and swear like that before. I'm proud of you."

Jonathan stood up, his fists clenched and his face red, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

We all froze, turning our heads to stare at the good, obedient, calm boy who just swore.

"WHAT ABOUT ME, DAMMIT? HUH? WHAT ABOUT ME FOR FUCKS SAKE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO FUCKING PROUD OF THE SLUTTY BITCH, HUH, VALENTINE? FOR ALL WE KNOW, YOU COULD BE FUCKING MAKING DAVINA LOVE YOU MORE THAN SHE ALREADY DOES SO THAT YOU COULD FUCK HER!"

We all stared at Jonathan as he finished screaming at dad. I felt tears threaten to spill over as I realized that he called me slutty and a bitch. Jonathan, I thought, why would you say that? I...I thought you cared about me. I watched as Valentine stormed pass me and felt Jocelyn's arms around me. She had me sit on the couch and sat next to me, rubbing her hand up and down my back, comforting me. We watched as Valentine grabbed Jonathan by the front of his shirt and raised his hand, "Don't. Ever. Call. Your sister. That. Again."

"NO!" I screamed, I threw myself at Valentine, grabbing hold of his hand so he couldn't slap my brother, "Don't do it! Please! Don't hurt him!"

Valentine turned around and shoved me to the floor. My head banged against the corner of the table, a sickening crack echoed throughout the room and I heard Jocelyn scream my name and felt her arms cradle my head. I looked up at her, the darkness already starting to take me,

"Mommy..."

"Shh. Shh," Jocelyn whipped the hair out of my face, "It's going to be alright. Shh. Everything will be fine."

The last thing I heard was the sound of my mothers cries as the darkness washed over me and I fell into the dark.

~~~~~~~  
JONATHAN'S P.O.V

I stared at her while she slept. The doctors said the way she hit her head could've killed her but she was unlucky.

"She's close to dying. She is unlucky she didn't die immediately because now she still has to live and wander in a world where there are some many terrible things that can happen to her."

I squeezed her hand and opened my eyes to see hers. And... She was looking at me. She was awake. She's alive and healthy.

"J-J-Jonathan?" she asked, her hand squeezing mine and using her other one to poke my arm as if she was making sure I was real.

"Don't worry, I'm here," I pushed her hand down gently and chuckled, "I'm real."

She grinned and sat up, pulling me into a hug and squeezing me.

"I love you Jonny."

"I love you too Davina."


End file.
